


Brightly Burns the Void

by northeto (Emiline)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Loss, Loss of Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/northeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And all those people who listened, and they trusted me and they followed me, all those people—they're dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightly Burns the Void

The flames lick the pages of scripture, eagerly devouring the hollow, empty lies of Pythia.

She wants to feel something from this act of burning this symbol of her faith, wants it to be an act of catharsis. It is not. The unbearable pain still engulfs her, penetrates her, reaching to her soul. There is no room for healing.

Bill touches her with his hand, his compassion, but at his touch her pain increases a thousand-fold, and she lashes back, because this cannot be endured.

She images the flames consuming her body.

Chaff. This is her legacy—chaff. And death.


End file.
